


Sin Luz De Sol

by AdrelBlack



Category: The Green Mile (1999)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bittersweet, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 10:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30020583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrelBlack/pseuds/AdrelBlack
Summary: Allá afuera hay sol y Paul tiene una linda casa al borde del camino, aquí en el Bloque E, lo único que tiene, lo único de lo que jamás dudará es de Brutal.
Relationships: Paul Edgecomb/Brutus "Brutal" Howell





	Sin Luz De Sol

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos, no podía sacar esto de mi cabeza, Paul y Brutal, necesitan más historias sobre ellos.
> 
> Disclamer.- Todo lo reconocible pertenece a Stephen King, a Castle Rock Produce y no sé a quién más, mía solo es la historia y la escribo sin ánimo de lucro.
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

**Sin Luz De Sol**

por

_**Adrel Black** _

* * *

El olor a carne quemada aún flota en el ambiente, nunca se irá, será más bien la fuerza de la costumbre lo que hará que ya no lo sientan, pero no porque no esté ahí.

Lo mejor que pueden hacer es seguir adelante, es lo que se espera que hagan los hombres de los años treinta, que tienen trabajos duros, aún más si son los años de la gran depresión.

Fuera del Bloque E los hombres mueren todo el tiempo, hombres incapaces de mantener a sus familias, hombres que han perdido todo por lo que habían trabajado durante años, algunos durante toda la vida. Dentro del Bloque E, los hombres se enfrentan a la _Freidora_ , mueren invariablemente, uno a la vez, cada pocos meses. Los otros hombres, los carceleros, mueren un poco cada que caminan la pasarela y giran a la izquierda para entregar un holocausto más a la insaciable silla eléctrica.

Aun así el ambiente en el Bloque E, es una especie de mundo aparte, un universo macabro con el que las personas comunes no sueñan, en el que las personas comunes no piensan, aun y cuando saben que existe, olvidándolo, es como siguen con sus vidas; vienen y dejan aquí los despojos de una sociedad incapaz de mantenerse recta, como se deja en el basurero los zapatos que te has cansado de remendar.

Paul busca la intimidad de su oficina, aprendió hace muchos años que no debe llorar en el trabajo, incluso, a pesar, que el paso del tiempo ha creado una coraza alrededor suyo, le duele. Le duelen estas personas, aun y cuando son malas personas, pero aun así ver morir uno tras otro, es algo que puede romper a quien no tiene la voluntad, ni la necesidad de seguir.

Paul intenta, de verdad lo hace, mantenerse firme en su puesto y a aprendido que lo único que puede hacer por estas desgraciadas almas es respetarles, hacer que la Milla Verde, sea un camino recto y sin sobresaltos hasta la _Freidora_. Es horrible, sí, pero es su trabajo.

Sin embargo, la ejecución de Del fue tan horripilante que podría llevar a la locura a hombres más cuerdos que el jefe Paul.

—¿Estás bien? —suena la voz de _Brutal_ , abriendo levemente la puerta del despacho, pero aun permaneciendo afuera, dando a Paul el espacio necesario para negarse a recibir compañía si así lo desea.

A Paul le parece impensable que ese gigante de más de metro noventa tenga esa voz tan tranquila. _Brutal_ es como un roble, capaz de arrebatos de compasión de los que Paul aún puede sorprenderse y también de arrebatos de molestia que pueden hacer que cualquiera, no solo los pequeños cobardes como Percy Wetmore, se encojan.

—Si, pasa —solo entonces _Brutal_ cruza la puerta. Se acerca a Paul en silencio, con las manos recogidas entre ellas, cruzadas sobre su pecho, no dice nada, solo se recarga en el escritorio, que debido a su altura bien podría ser su silla, justo al lado de donde Paul está sentado.

—No tienes algo de whisky ilegal en alguno de tus cajones, ¿cierto? —tiene una sonrisa triste en el rostro y los ojos azules melancólicos.

No parece exactamente una pregunta, es más una especie de declaración, es como decir: " _tu, que eres el jefe, deberías tener algo más duro que un refresco para estas ocasiones"._

El asunto es que Paul no tiene siquiera un refresco y duda que, de cualquier manera, pudiera ingerir, en ese momento, nada. Parece que será incapaz de ingerir nada en absoluto, nunca jamás.

Una vez había compartido un vaso de whisky ilegal con _Brutal_ , un sábado por la tarde, mientras ambos veían el sol abandonar por el Oeste y escuchaban en la radio el juego de los Yankees, sentados al frescor del patio trasero de la casa de Brutus. Había sido un buen día, habían compartido solo refresco después del único vaso de whisky que había en la casa, Paul nunca preguntó cómo lo consiguió y el hombre nunca se lo comentó, ambos se habían felicitado cuando el equipo ganó. Paul se fue ya entrada la noche siguiendo el camino hasta su casa y se preguntó, no por primera vez, por qué un hombre como _Brutal_ , ya entrado en los cuarenta, seguía siendo soltero.

Paul niega con la cabeza, deja los codos sobre el escritorio y se pasa las manos por el cabello.

—¿Cómo esto ha podido suceder? —levanta la vista hacia su amigo que le mira desde las alturas, aun lleva la gorra puesta y su uniforme luce inmaculado, aunque, igual a todo en aquel momento, huele a carne y cabellos chamuscados.

—Percy… —responde, pero se detiene, luego niega con la cabeza —sé que fue culpa de Percy, Paul. Solo que tampoco entiendo cómo sucedió, sé que lo hizo y cómo lo hizo, pero… no lo entiendo.

Paul asiente, tampoco lo entiende. ¿Cómo una persona, fuera quien fuere, podía desear un sufrimiento mayor que el que ya tenían aquellos hombres? Delacroix iba a morir de cualquier manera, ¿cómo alguien podía pensar que era una buena idea cocinarlo en vida?

—Algunas veces —dice Paul —no sé si puedo seguir haciendo esto _Brutal_.

—Hey, —responde el gigante y por primera vez desde que entrara al despacho, desenreda las manos del pecho y las deja a los costados de su cuerpo —eres el jefe, si tú te rompes, ¿qué pasará con Dean y con Harry…?

—Aún estás tú.

—No me quedaré si te vas Paul, no creo que pudiera hacer esto.

Paul se pone de pie y se pasa las manos por el cabello una vez más, el tintineo de las llaves en su cinto es un sonido al que está acostumbrado, pero que resuena en la habitación en silencio, también suenan las llaves que Brutus lleva al cinto cuando se pone de pie.

—Todo estará bien, Paul —la presencia de _Brutal_ es una constante en el Bloque E; es una presencia constante en la vida de Paul dentro del Bloque E. Allá afuera hay sol y Paul tiene una linda casa al borde del camino y tiene a Jan, allá afuera hay luz y un calor agradable bañado de brisa, la brisa algunas veces no es suficiente, pero aun así, es brisa; aquí en el Bloque E, lo único que Paul tiene, lo único de lo que jamás dudará es de _Brutal,_ de su lealtad incondicional.

Se vuelve y el otro no se aparta, están cerca, aunque ellos suelen estarlo. Cuando Paul suelta un quejido hecho de llanto contenido puede sentir los brazos firmes de _Brutal_ sostenerlo, resguarda su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y, al fin encuentra un oasis que el olor a carne quemada y tela chamuscada aún no ha reclamado, ahí todo lo que puede oler es la loción de afeitar de _Brutal._

Se aferra más, lo necesita, necesita el consuelo de brazos fuertes que _Brutal_ puede darle, lo necesita, necesita alguien como él, firme y sosegado que le sostenga, solo por este momento, necesita descargar el peso del Bloque E, e incluso el peso de su propio dolor en los hombros de alguien más, y no hay hombros más anchos, en el Bloque E, y seguramente en muchas millas a la redonda, que los hombros de Brutus.

Llora y Brutus le sostiene, no hace ningún sonido, solo presta su pecho como paño de lágrimas y el olor de su cuello como escape. Pasan minutos hasta que se da cuenta que las manos del hombre le acarician la espalda como un amante a una dama y debería molestarle, pero no lo hace.

Hay un resquicio de su mente que piensa lo que ocurrirá si Dean o Harry les encuentran en tal posición, supone que nada, solo pedirán disculpas y fingirán que nada ocurrió, porque así son las cosas en el Bloque E, lo que sucede en el Bloque, se queda en el Bloque; cosa contraria a lo que ocurrirá si quien les encuentra es el alcaide Moores o Percy.

Quisiera poder desprenderse del abrazo y mirar que la puerta tenga el seguro echado por dentro, pero no lo hace, porque sabe que si rompe con este momento, nunca lo recuperarán, se habrá perdido como una polilla en la noche, habrá sido solo algo de lo que nunca se hablará, algo sórdido, algo digno de vergüenza que ocurrió una madrugada, algo digno de olvidarse, excepto que Paul no quiere olvidarlo, no ahora, quiere que nadie les interrumpa, quiere que el mundo se olvide de ellos, de su existencia, que el Bloque E se desmorone junto a las celdas, que los barrotes se oxiden hasta volverse polvo, junto a la _Freidora_ , que el mundo cambie, que el mundo siga y que se olvide que ellos estuvieron ahí, que ellos existieron una vez y que los brazos de _Brutal_ sigan en su posición infranqueable, que sean sus propios barrotes contra el resto del mundo.

Pero no lo será, porque él tiene a Jan, al otro lado de la oscuridad del Bloque, porque esto es algo _antinatural,_ no lo será porque no puede extender el momento indefinidamente, y cuando llega a esa conclusión desliza las manos que tenía aprisionadas contra el pecho de _Brutal_ hacia su espalda y le regresa el abrazo apretado, siente el tórax de Brutus temblando, sabe que está llorando y le duele, le duele que estén en el aquí y en el ahora, le duele que estén rodeados por el olor de la muerte y el granito de una cárcel, tal vez si fuera otro lugar, en otro tiempo hubiera sido diferente, tal vez en otro momento, podría haber sido algo digno de salir al sol, pero no ahora, no con la sombra del Bloque E acunando su abrazo como un monstruo que les aplastará invariablemente junto con los hombres que caminan la Milla Verde; quizás sean ellos los realmente afortunados, quizás la _Freidora_ sea en realidad la puerta de escape hacia otro lugar, quizás quienes realmente están condenados son ellos, a vivir caminando la Milla sin poder escapar de ella.

**Author's Note:**

> Triste, triste.
> 
> Adrel Black


End file.
